Whammy Boy's Have Fun
by BombshockFTW
Summary: Our favourite Whammy's in a yaoi lemon! Near's a cross dresser and Matt's a seme!


"Come on out, Neary. Please?", Mello tried to get Near to come out of the small bathroom in his, Near's, and Matt's apartment.

"No! I feel stupid!"

"I'm sure you're very pretty, Near!", Matt shouted from the small, ratty-looking couch in the living room.

Earlier that night, Mello and Near had made a bet. Whoever lost had to crossdress for the other. They invited Matt to join the bet but being third smartest of them he wanted no part of it. Near, being cocky and thinking he could beat Mello at everything easily, slacked off and didn't pay attention. He lost. And so here we are.

Near was being stubborn and decided to stay in the bathroom until they let him pass on the bet. Mello wouldn't and since Near wasn't coming out, he was getting pissed.

"I'll break the damn door down!" He snapped through the door.

'Like our house needs any more damage..' Near thought sighing. Matt had moved by the door with Mello to try and get Near to come out. When he did, they thought he was the sexiest thing they'd ever seen. He wore a less than mid-thigh length, lacey, black and pink, puffy skirt with a just as lacey corset. White stockings with a bow, and lace of course, at the top with black Mary-Jane pumps. And, for a finishing touch, he added a pink hairband. Mello almost had a nose bleed and matt took advantage of his shocked state.

"Dibs!" He yelled, grabbing Near by the arm and began dragging him to the room the three shared.

"No, no, no and HELL no!" Mello was REALLY pissed now. "I won the bet, I get first turn!"

"I'm not a doll.." Near mumbled as Matt and Mello continued to fight. A few minutes later he decided to speak up.

"OKAY!" He finally got their attention.

"Why don't you just have a turn at the same time?" He said seductively, putting a small pale hand on his hip. "It wouldn't be the first time you had to share." Mello and Matt gaped.

"Threeway again?" They said in unison. The more they thought about it, the better it sounded.

"Okay!" Matt was the first to speak up so he grabbed Mello's arm too and dragged them both to the room. In Mello's tight leather pants, you could se he already had a raging hard-on. And you couldn't really tell but so did Matt. And Near was just a little afraid. Last time they had a three way, Near was in the middle and Matt and Mello were nowhere near gentle. He could barely sit for a week and his lips were bruised. Someone remind him why he did this again?

"Aw, Mells, look at Near. Isn't he just so.." He leaned down in Near's face, "Sexy?"

"Mmm, Mattie, he is." Mello replied pulling Near off the bed and into standing position and twirling him a bit. "And look at his ass!" he groped him roughly, "I can't WAIT to pound into that tight little ass all night." Now Near was really frightened. Because he knew he would.

"But I want to look at him in that dress a little longer." Matt said while sitting Near on the bed and pushing Mello onto it. "Mells, he isn't turned on. Let's fix that." He pulled Mello's vest zipper down sinfully slow with hims teeth. Mello pulled Matt's vest and shirt off and pushes him against the wall.

"Mhm, let's." He began ravishing Matt's pale chest with small nips, licks, and kisses. He used his tounge to circle one of the pink nubs and gently flicking the other.

"M- ah- Mello, ahhhh.." All Matt could do was moan and writh at the contact. Near began to feel himself getting hard just watching so he crossed his legs.

"We did it Mattie." Mello said pulling away from his chest.

"So we did." He giggled and Near blushed. Mello pulled off his and Matt's pants and Matt's boxers. He and Matt both then began to undress Near painfully slow. Pulling off first the corset and skirt, then the shoes and socks, leaving him in only lace panties.

"Mmmm sexy.." Matt mumbled finally pulling off the panties while Mello grabbed the lube off the bedside table to prepare Near.

"P-Prep for once, Mello?" Near asked. Mello nodded.

"You just look so delicate.. Like a porcelain doll. Wouldn't wanna break you. " He shoved a lubed finger into Near's behind. "Yet." Near shuddered as Mello roughly shoved in a second finger, making scissoring motions. Finally, he put in the third finger and decided he was stretched enough. Matt situated himself in front of Near, his cock in his face and said one word.

"Suck."

Near complied, knowing if he didn't Mello would purposely be more rough. As if he wasn't rough already. Mello shoved himself inside Near, taking no care for the small boy's pleasure while Near took Matt's larger than Mello's member into his mouth just being grateful HE wasn't inside him. Liking the underside and swirling his tounge around the tip while trying to forget about Mello who thrusted harder, moaning. All three felt the same rubberband coil in the pit of their stomach at the same time. Near came first, then Mello, feeling Near tighten deliciously around his cock. And with one final suck of his cock Matt came too. They all colapsed on top of each other in a heap of arms and legs panting and fell asleep.


End file.
